“X” style bracing has been utilized by Martin Guitar Company for well over one hundred years. This style bracing involves an X with the intersection typically located below a symmetrically disposed sound hole and above a bridge plate. The legs of the X form a 90° angle where the members intersect. It is estimated that approximately 90% of all steel stringed acoustic guitars utilize an “X” style bracing system, possibly with enhancement such as X-1 bracing and A-frame X bracing. An angled bridge plate and/or one or more angled braces from the bottom legs of the X may be provided which do not extend to a side. Above the intersection of the X may be an A-frame brace which typically proceeds perpendicularly from the upper legs of the X with a ladder lateral support above the sound hole extending from edge to edge of the soundboard. The top intersection of the A almost touches the head block.
With classical guitars there are a number of other bracing styles which are utilized. There is ladder bracing which involves bracing struts extending from edge to edge of the body perpendicular to the grain of the sound board (i.e., usually perpendicular to the string direction). There is also fan bracing of various styles in which struts extend radially outwardly generally below a sound hole, but starting above the bridge location. These designs often provide two ladder style struts extending above and below the sound hole and are not known by the applicant to use bridge plates.
Lattice bracing has also been utilized for bracing in guitar constructions which includes intersecting braces which form a mesh of a lattice construction while intersecting sets of parallel disposed braces.
While there are variations in the market place, approximately 90% of all steel string guitars such as those provided by Martin Guitar Company and others are believed to be X style bracing variations.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a need for an improved bracing configuration.
Another need is believed to exist for an improved bracing.